<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Button Room. by Velozy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492613">The Button Room.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velozy/pseuds/Velozy'>Velozy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, His father killed him, How Do I Tag, November 16th, highkey dont like this, i wrote this since i missed villbur, this is really dark too, what the fuck phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velozy/pseuds/Velozy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Phil,” Wilbur said, moving Phil’s arm, “There was a saying, uh, by a traitor, once part of L’manburg.” He moved closer to the button, still smiling with a light-hearted expression. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of- Eret?”</p>
<p>“He had a saying, Phil.”<br/>He turned to face the button, raising his arm.</p>
<p>“It was never meant to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed his fist into the button.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Button Room.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS<br/>// death , a little bit of blood?</p>
<p>i don't really like this fic ngl BUT i wrote it anyways because i miss villbur so i rewrote his death :D<br/>also go follow me on twitter @velozieme i'm active there</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheers echoed through the podium and the valley full of people in front of it. The rough cobblestone patch directly before the  held wooden chairs that weren’t very comfortable. The crowd of heads bounced, clapping for the speech the new president had given.</p>
<p>“And I’ll be honest- I don’t really know what a president does.”<br/>People in the crowd laughed. Tubbo, the new president, though he was only 16, he was the perfect president.<br/>Even if he needed a little help from his friends.</p>
<p>“I lived in the UK!” Tubbo mentioned, laughing.</p>
<p>The whole scene was lighthearted. It was what everyone needed after what had happened. After the months of worry, who was real and who was a liar, finally, they could go forward.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” Wilbur said over the crowd.</p>
<p>His coat dragged across the grass as he left the crowd, unnoticed against the amount of people. <br/>He went to the hill next to the podium.<br/>He looked at everyone for the last time before turning.</p>
<p>He sighed.<br/>“Chekhov's gun.”<br/>He gave a quiet laugh.</p>
<p>He moved away, hidden under view from the rising grassy slope. His hair waved across in the wind.<br/>“I’ll be honest.. I’ve been wondering this whole time if it still works.” He was talking to himself, though it was almost comforting. He did it a lot.<br/>“Because I fixed it up for today, but…”<br/>He reached the entrance. He grabbed his diamond pickaxe, glowing with enchantments. He cut the stone down, a small warm light showing through.<br/>He destroyed the rest, enough to let him through to the room. He replaced the tampered stone, just enough to not be able to notice the light.</p>
<p>He turned back towards the thin hallway.<br/>“As you saw before, last time I pressed it, someone had.. had removed the redstone.”</p>
<p>The room had piles of dynamite. The freezing rocks that made up the floor, the warm light casting from gold glowing stones in the corners, a light gleaming from right above the button. The walls had words scraped into the stone.</p>
<p>“I always-” Wilbur stuttered. “Whenever I’m here I’m reminded of the song I’ve scribbled on the walls,” he said kind of happily. “And, you know..<br/>“That there was a special place, there was, there was.. where men could go and emancipate, you know, and there definitely was that special place that exist once, it did. It did.</p>
<p>“But even with- I- even with Tubbo in charge I don’t think it can exist again.” He swallowed, moving closer to the button.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it can exist again.”<br/>“So.”</p>
<p>He reached his hand out, his entire body shaking.<br/>“The button’s right there.”</p>
<p>“This- I- if I’m going to press it ever it’s now.” He said that almost to convince himself, despite having been waiting to press it for weeks.<br/>“And…”</p>
<p>“The THING that I built this nation for doesn’t exist anymore.” He jerked back, yelling to himself.<br/>“The- The thing that I worked towards.. doesn’t exist anymore. It’s over.” He growled.</p>
<p>“What are you doing.”<br/>The voice was all too similar to one he had known growing up.</p>
<p>“Phil?”<br/>Wilbur didn’t turn around.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Phil said more firmly.</p>
<p>“I’m not- I wasn’t doing anything!” Wilbur said quickly. “We just- We just made Tubbo president! We-” He laughed nervously, stepping back. “We um- We elected Tubbo president and we won! We won the war, Schlatt’s gone, Schlatt’s gone Phil so it’s um..”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, Uh-huh,” Phil said over him. “So, you are.. where exactly now?” His voice was threatening, but not accusing.</p>
<p>“...In… L..’manburg, the sort of area — you wouldn’t know, I don’t think you’ve been here — but it’s the area around L’manburg- it’s complicated, it’s- geography and that, you’know, it’s- it’s-'' Wilbur breathed carefully. “It’s ge- geography and stu- and-..”</p>
<p>[PHILZA HAS JOINED THE GAME.]</p>
<p>Wilbur stopped talking, turning around slowly.<br/>“Phil.”</p>
<p>He stood in the door, staring into his son’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Uh..” Wilbur breathed in, </p>
<p>“Yeah. L’manburg, you said?” Phil growled, clearly knowing this place.<br/>“Okay, I will ad- mit, …” Wilbur swallowed. “Do you know what this button is?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. I do.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard- the s- the song? On the walls before?” He opened his hand to the lyrics he’d written into the stone. “Have you heard the song?”<br/>“I was just saying that there was a special place where men could go- but it’s not there anymore, you know, it’s not-”</p>
<p>“It is there.” Phil smiled lightheartedly, almost to mask the pain he knew Wilbur had in him. “You’ve just won it back, Wil.”<br/>Clearly that was the wrong answer.</p>
<p>Wilbur tightened his fist, his iris getting smaller. “Phil I’m always SO CLOSE to pressing this button, Phil.” He yelled, leaning on the wall. He clenched his jaw. “I’ve been here like.. 7 or 8 times, I’ve been here. 7 or 8 times.”</p>
<p>Phil sighed, staring at the mess that was his son.</p>
<p>“Phil I- I’ve been here so many times.” He had pain in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of fireworks ringing above them filled the silence, and it angered Wilbur more.</p>
<p>“They’re fighting- They’re fighting!” He hissed.</p>
<p>“And you want to just blow it all up?” Phil asked, reaching to Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur relaxed, but his eyes still showed stress he condensed in the past weeks.</p>
<p>“D-.. yeah I do. I think..” He said softly.</p>
<p>“You fought so hard to get this land back.” Phil pulled him into a soft hug. Wilbur was held there, but didn’t reciprocate.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if it works anymore- I could press it and it might not-...” He stared at the button behind his father.</p>
<p>“Are you really willing to take that risk?” Phil bubbled a laugh, trying to keep the mood light. He really wanted to take the weight off Wilbur’s shoulders, while trying not to hurt him. Not to hurt anyone else.<br/>“There is a lot of TNT potentially connected to that button.”</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled, though when he pulled away, Phil could tell it wasn’t lack of stress in his emotion. It just seemed more accepting.</p>
<p>“Phil,” Wilbur said, moving Phil’s arm, “There was a saying, uh, by a traitor, once part of L’manburg.” He moved closer to the button, still smiling with a light-hearted expression. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of- Eret?”</p>
<p>“He had a saying, Phil.”<br/>He turned to face the button, raising his arm.</p>
<p>“It was never meant to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed his fist into the button.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Phil quickly ran to his son, pulling him into himself, protecting him in the warm embrace of his wings, almost like a shield. He guarded Wilbur the TNT that leached out to attack them, and the land.<br/>The grass was ripped out from the ground as the TNT yelled through, leaving nothing in it’s trail. Paths of stone were reduced to nothing but pebbles and rubble. It flew across the land that was L’manburg, dust from the exploded gunpowder rapidly drifting across in the air. Blinded were those close enough to the explosion, screaming from the citizens drowned out by the howling of the blast.<br/>Where Phil and Wilbur stood was opened now, the TNT so close and tearing Phil’s wings.</p>
<p>After a few moments, when Phil opened his eyes, He lowered his wings away from Wilbur. There were tears in the feathers. He wondered if he’d ever fly again. But at that moment, He was more worried for Wilbur.<br/>Wilbur rose from him sinking in Phil’s grasp. He looked out, the room being more like a cliff now. He breathed, the insanity returning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“My L’manburg Phil,” He hissed, “MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED!” He raised his arms, showing the results of the explosion. “If I can’t have this, no one can, Phil!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” He turned to his son.</p>
<p>“Kill me, Phil. Phil, kill me, Phil kill me!” He gave his enchanted sword to his father. “Phil, stab me with the sword, murder me now, kill me! Killza- Killza! Look, they all want you to! Do it, Phil, Kill me!”</p>
<p>“I can’t, you’re my SON!” Phil yelled, his torn wings opening in protest.<br/>“No matter what you-”</p>
<p>Wilbur slammed his fist into the stone, interrupting Phil. It left a mark in the wall, blood beginning to run from his hand. Concern shined in the father’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Phil kill me!” He edged again. “Phil, it’s- LOOK! LOOK! HOW MUCH WORK WENT INTO THIS, and it’s GONE!” He raised his arms again, pointing out the slightly clearer sky.</p>
<p>Phil noticed Tommy staring up at the open room.</p>
<p>“Do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shining blade in the sky that Phil held up to his son’s neck was shaking in the grip of his trembling hands. Phil gave out timid breaths, though Wilbur’s seemed smooth while he was on the verge of death. He stared his father into his eyes full of pain, regret, and hurt, everything threatening to trip out into tears. Phil’s grip tightened and tried to keep it steady.</p>
<p>He moved the sword down to his son’s chest. He covered Wilbur in a blanket of his soft torned wings, tensing when he finally impaled him. Wilbur fell into his arms, and gently Phil moved down onto the cold floor. Phil kept him in the softness of his protection in his wings. To know he was okay, he was safe, and he was protected in his last moments.</p>
<p>Phil felt warm blood seep into his own clothing from Wilbur’s newest scar. The feeling that his son was dead and he had taken his life, that was what pushed him over. Tears ran from his eyes and into the clothes of his son’s corpse. He held him, he held him tight as if it were to keep him there. To never let him be able to leave Phil, to never feel like he was in danger again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: i actually wrote the end first, i really wanted to write phil actually killing wilbur and like the whole like comforting him while he died type thing so i wrote that first, then i transcripted the entire buttom room scene so i didnt have to replay and dig through videos THEN i actually wrote the thing</p>
<p>also if this was painful i'm not sorry /lh<br/>also i know this was all over the place with the whole sometimes being descriptive sometimes not, i was going to make it really descriptive but i gave up half-way through so likee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>